This invention relates to display devices and in its narrow aspects has particular application to a device for displaying photographs and the like.
Display devices are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,593 which include a stand including a base and an upright standard. A display rack is secured on the upright standard for displaying merchandise or other items. The display rack shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,593 is rotatably mounted on the upright standard permitting rotation of the display rack about a vertical axis.
Another type of display rack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,341. Here the display rack includes a horizontally extending rod mounted to an upright standard supported by a base. The items to be displayed are carried by the horizontally extending rod in a depending manner. This rod is mounted to the upright standard to permit rotation about a horizontal axis. As the rod is rotated, the items being displayed are flipped over exposing the item positioned behind the item just flipped over.